Twisted
by marca21831
Summary: Maria is from a small mountain village in Spain, living the life of a mountain girl, when her life is upturned, and her family is murdered by a rouge vampire.  Character death. See second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Why would I _want_ to own Twilight and it's horrible plot?

* * *

><p>Maria is from a small mountain village in Spain, living the life of a mountain girl, when her life is upturned, and her family is murdered by a rouge vampire. Character death.<p>

Pairings: Esme/Carlisle; Rosalie/Emmett; Alice/Edward; one-sided Jasper/Pandora

Genre(s): Angst/Action

Prologue MariaPOV

"You need to fear the victims the most. They might still be alive, but it destroys them slowly." I tried to tone out the mutterings of the villagers, while refusing to move from my position next to the bloodless corpse of my brother. The villagers were scared- not that it was very surprising. My entire family had just been drained dry by a mutated vampire- it wasn't enough for it to kill my family and try to kill me, but it pulled off their skin, ate their organs, and left them stripped and crushed into a splintered skeleton. I was still alive because I had, quite literally, seen red. My brother's blood had splattered onto my eyes, and that had been the breaking point. I grabbed my mother's ceremonial knife, and plunged it into the creatures back. It turned to dust instantly.

But it didn't matter, really. My twin was dead. Half of who I am was dead as well. I couldn't cry. But I couldn't think clearly, either. Someone was crouching next to me.

"Maria? Maria, this is Suzan. Can you look at me?" I felt cold fingers under my chin, as she gently pulled my head up to face her. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to save your family. But I do have another option for you." I looked at her. Her silver cat eyes were sad, and gentle. I shuddered. "I could take you to the Institute, and they could train you. Would you like that?" I didn't move. She gave me a sad smile, than stood up, gently pulling me up as well, and taking on an official, cold and determined look. The villagers froze. "If none of you mind, I will be taking Maria with me to the Institute." No one moved. "Good." I was clutching her hand, looking at them fearfully. "C'mon, Maria." She whispered to me, gently leading me away.

Suzan walked fast. She covered an amazing amount of ground during out first day. When I was too tired walk anymore, she carried me. We got to the Institute in three days.

"Maria, you need to wake up." I could feel a gentle, cold hand shaking me. "Maria? Maria, please. I've lost one child, I'm not losing another." My eyes slowly opened, to Suzan's concerned face. I was confused.

It wasn't common for someone to lose a child, unless from a vampire attack. I still couldn't talk, but my confusion must have shown on my face.

"It was a faulty birth. She didn't survive." I swallowed, nervous. I had just noticed the other people around me. There were several vampires, and several of the silver eyes. "Maria, your training will begin soon." I nodded, and a female vampire with wild ginger hair stepped up.

"Now, I assume you know about the race that you call Silver Eyes?" I nodded. "Good. Alan will be training you. Come along, everyone, this is not a show." Alan waited until everyone had left, then spoke.

"I understand that your family was killed by a drinker?" I nodded. I was thirteen; I shouldn't be here. "I'm sorry to hear that. My twin was killed by one as well. Now, your training will be quite difficult, and extremely painful at most times. After nineteen months, you will be injected with the genetic material of some of my venom. It won't turn you into a vampire, but into a type of hybrid. Soon after that, you will be injected with werewolf venom, and that will be extremely painful. You will feel like you are slowly dying, because the venoms will fight each other. At the end of about five months, you will have finished the transformation and become one of the Silver Eyes." I nodded. "Good. Training starts now."

Training was grueling, to say the least. To my surprise, I liked it. It took my attention away from my family's deaths, and I could take my anger out. I was rather good at it. Time past quickly, and I was soon injected. It hurt, to say the least. But at least I had Suzan to comfort me. She would hold me on the nights that it was too painful to sleep. Finally, it was over.

I woke up suddenly, to feel warm arms around me. I sighed in relief.

"It's over, isn't it?" I asked Suzan. Startled, I clapped my hands over my mouth. My voice sounded wrong- like a mix between a cat's growl and treble clef music. She laughed gently.

"Yes, Maria, it is. I'm glad. It always pains me to see people suffering." I nodded, and caught a glimpse of my hair. It was almost white- just slightly blond. I almost screamed. Suzan handed me a mirror, and gently stroked my hand. I looked at myself, and screamed. I was paler, with startling silver eyes. They looked feline, somehow. And my hair was cut in a bob, straight with a slight curl at the ends that framed my face slightly. I was an entirely different person.

"It's time for the real training to begin." She told me. I was scared, to say the least. If what I had been doing hadn't been the "Real Training", then it would probably be extremely physically, emotionally, and mentally draining. "But you can also change your name. Do you want to?" She asked, and I paused. I could keep my name, and be reminded of what I lost every day. That was what chose for me.

"Pandora." I told her calmly, and she nodded.

"You'll be a single digit in no time." She told me, and I nodded. There were 26 silver eyes- one for each region. The humans didn't know about us, but the vampires did, and knew we were deadly. The silver-eyes all had the Institute's crest on a necklace, bracelet, or ring. This was the only thing that identified us to the vampires, provided we let them see the crest. The only humans who knew that silver-eyes existed and were not vampires were the children of the Moon- besides, we had a similar weakness. Silver-eyes were human for one thirty hour period a year, but during that time we were extremely weak, and had a blazing temperature.

But we made up for it the rest of the time- besides, if what I had been going through was normal training, I knew that the "Real training" would be awful.

Sadly, I was right. More right then I wanted to be. I would be battered when I finally stopped, only to go out the next day to get bashed again. But I did learn several things. I could block mental attacks, as well as physical ones; I could block out mind readers; and I could cause creatures to die extremely painfully, or heal them.

I started to wander around, and that caused me to get to rank 6, and gain the name "Windcutter Pandora".

But, soon enough, I had my first job. I was to wipe out a coven in Forks, Washington, in the United States. They called themselves "Vegetarians", because they didn't drink human blood. It was sick. As if any vampire wouldn't drink human blood if offered. Suzan, who had become like a mother to me, was worried, because there were seven of them, but I wasn't.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked for the billionth time. I rolled my eyes, keeping in a sarcastic comment. She had been nice to me, and had become practically my mother.

"Yes, Suzan, I'm sure. It's gonna be okay- if what the file says is true, then they won't be at full strength. It won't be that hard. Besides, I'm more likely to get hurt on the plane ride than during the fight." I assured her. She frowned, unconvinced.

"Suzan, say your goodbyes, than let her go. This is her mission, and she won't give it up." Victoria told Suzan briskly, pulling her off of me. I grinned, shouldered my bag, and walked onto the plane. It was going to be a long few weeks- I had three months, no more, no less, to kill the leeches. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long, and it could be a quick in-and-out mission. I would stay with Suzan's mother during the mission, but, other than that, there was really nothing I had to be worried about.

Chapter 1 JasperPOV

Hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward- the worst decision I ever made. I kept on being bombarded with feelings of lust, love, and mischief from them. It was getting on my nerves.

"Will you people please stop doing that and calm down!" I yelled at one point. Everyone stared at me, than Emmett smacked Edward.

"You said he wouldn't react!" He shouted, attacking Edward. I grinned, and made Emmett faster than Edward, and he started winning. Rosalie cheered, and Alice pouted. Then she attacked Rosalie, and they were rolling in the dirt as well. I sighed. While it would have been interesting to see who won, I was thirsty.

I first caught the scent of an elk. Not my first choice, but it still worked. It took five elk for me to feel satisfied. Then I caught the scent of a human. My mind was reeling. This was an extremely high altitude, with low levels of oxygen, and there were humans living here?

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call distantly. Then I realized that I was running towards the humans. Not too good, for the humans, or for me. Finally, I broke through the tree cover, and skidded to a stop in shock. There was a giant mansion, mixing Victorian and Medieval style together. It had a giant yard, with several huge horses roaming. They all looked extremely fast, and could probably outrun Emmett in his Jeep. There was also several wolves weaving through the herd. The entire house was surprisingly quiet, with the sounds of something rustling through plants behind the house.

"Jasper!" Alice hissed in my ear, and I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" I snarled, dragging her away from the house before she could let anybody know we were there.

In a way, I was glad it was the weekend. That meant that we didn't have to put up the appearance of being human all the time. But, unfortunately, we had to go back to school tomorrow.

"GUESS WHAT?" Alice shrieked as soon as I got back from a run.

"What?" I asked, sending waves of calm through the room.

"THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay, but why are you so excited about that?" I was still trying to calm her down, but still wasn't working too well.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS! AND SHE KNOWS WHAT WE ARE!" She was still jumping up and down. _Help, Edward._ I asked him silently, and he got the point.

"Alice, calm down. How does she know what we are?" He asked Alice.

"I don't know." Finally, she was calming down. "BUT JASPER'S GONNA SAVE HER FROM GETTING RUN OVER!" She yelled, getting excited again. I left, deciding to go for a run. I couldn't really handle any more of that. _She's probably going to still be jumping up and down all month. _I thought grimly. I wasn't sure if I could handle that. I heard Edward laugh. I sped up.

Soon enough, I was at the house in the mountains. But there was a black truck parked in the driveway, with one small duffle bag in the passenger seat.

"Abuela, where should I put these?" A female voice called as a small, petite blond walked out and pulled the bag out of the car.

"You can put them in your room. Are you going to go hunting this afternoon?" An elderly, kind female voice called out.

"No. I'll need to get the lay of the land first, and find the best area. After that, I'll get rid of them."

"Alright. Take as long as you need." She shrugged.

"I only have a few months. Besides, I think I'd rather have fun with this mission." Then I caught wind of the strange scent I had caught earlier. I sprinted off- it was surprisingly alluring, but not in an _I-want-to-eat-you _way.

After several hours of chasing the scent, Alice stopped me.

"It's time to go back. We need to get to school." She told me. I nodded, upset that I couldn't find the thing that gave such an offbeat scent. "Oh, please. I think you'll find out what gives the scent at school. Now, come on. Edward will be worried." I sighed. I was the only one in my family without a mate, and the emotions I kept on getting from everyone had been getting annoying. "Plus, I think you'll find your mate there." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and the likelihood that that will happen is slim to none. Alice, you've said that already, and I don't need your convincing to go to school, alright? Now let's go." She grinned ear to ear, and took off in the direction of the house. It would look odd if we ran to school, showing up looking completely normal, if not a little windswept. But, that's what we have to do in order to blend in.

Chapter 2 PandoraPOV

School- the worst experience of the teenage life. Or so I was told. In my opinion, it wasn't that bad. Actually, it was. I was paired with a vampire in three classes. But at least my story wasn't that hard to remember. My father was a marine that went MIA, my mother died giving birth to me, and I went to stay with my grandmother.

After the plane landed, I found the car that had been left for me in the parking lot. It was a black Chevy truck, with a full tank of gas. I frowned. I preferred walking-much better for the environment- but I needed to blend in. Sighing, I slung my bag into the passenger seat and started the engine.

After getting to the house I was staying at, and unpacking, I went for a long sprint around the state.

I got to the registration office door before a guy spotted me. He punched the arm of his friend, and whispered something into the other guy's ear. His thoughts revolved around how good I would make him look, and how fun it would be to attack me (Sexually). I ignored him, and walked inside, wishing I had chosen something else to wear. I was in loose jeans, a black tank top, a dark green sweater, a pair of black converses, with my hair down in loose, natural waves, a pair of earrings Julia got me, and gloves that hid my thick callouses. After all, I could throw quite a punch, but I didn't want to emphasize that fact. The woman at the desk looked up, and stared.

"Hi, I'm Pandora Vampyras. I'm new here?" I said, not bothering to imitate a nervous voice. The woman at the desk didn't move for a good five minutes. Finally, she jerked out of her daze.

"Uh, yes, um….Here's your schedule, and have the teachers sign this, then bring it back at the end of the day." I stifled a laugh. She was nervous- no, that was an understatement. She was scared that I looked so good in an outfit that I could have fallen asleep in, it was so wrinkled.

"Thank you." I told her, then left, and was swarmed by a giant group. Attention seekers. I tried to get away, but a small, brown-haired girl stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica!" She was friendly enough to the public, but vicious on the inside. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked. I tried to stop myself from throwing her through several buildings, as she would probably die. In short, she only made friends with people if they could give her good gossip.

"No, thank you, I have allergies." I told her, and then dashed off, and ran smack into a vampire. He grunted, and caught me by my upper arms.

"In a hurry?" He asked, steadying me. I nodded, and he took his hands off of my arms. "I'm Jasper. And you are..?" He asked. So this was Jasper, the one that was an empath, and changed Civil war. He was good looking, even for a vampire, but was quite scarred. He was probably part of the newborn armies in the south.

"Pandora Vampyras. I'm sorry, but I'm almost late for class, and I don't know how to get there." He nodded, and stepped away.

"What class do you have?" I glanced at my schedule. While I had already memorized it, I didn't want to look odd.

"Advanced Physics."

"Same as me. I'll show you to your class, if you." He offered, while most of his coven looked confused.

"'Kay, thanks." I told him, and he walked away. I glanced around, to see his coven gawking at me. I shrugged, and dashed off after him.

"So you just moved here?" Jasper asked suddenly. I nodded.

"From southern Spain. My great-grandparents lived there, and when they passed on, I moved here to live with my grandmother." I explained. "And if you tell Jessica that, I will not hesitate to kill you." I told him calmly. He laughed.

"Are you always making threats like that?" He teased.

"When it concerns a bitch like her, then yes." He winced, apparently knowing how to speak Catalan. "And you're adopted?" he nodded.

JasperPOV

I couldn't believe that Alice told me to walk the girl to her first class. I couldn't believe that she had rammed into me and didn't have any broken bones, either. But I could believe that she had called Jessica a bitch, though. It was true, and I knew from experience. She hadn't given up asking me out, to the dances, and so on, even though I said no every time. But the girl seemed to see farther then just skin-deep, and I had a feeling that Alice was right, and this girl knew what we were.

"You're adopted?" She asked suddenly. Unable to form an answer, I nodded. "Cool." She commented.

"How was the weather in Spain?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"A lot warmer. I liked it better there, but here is nice as well." I nodded, and opened the classroom door for her. "Thanks." She told me, then walked inside. It was odd, the effect she had on Edward, but I wasn't going to talk to her about it. Then my phone buzzed, and I hit silence, before walking into the classroom.

_GUESS WHAT! _Said Alice's text.

_What? _I replied.

_She's gonna confront you about being a vampire tomorrow! By the way, be ready to skip all of the next day, but she wants to figure out how to confront you, so she's not gonna do it today. _So not only did she know what we were, she knew what we were five minutes after we met her, if that. That girl had some amazing skill.

She observed at my family and I for the rest of the day, and Rosalie was starting to get scared.

"What is the matter with her?" She shrilly demanded after catching her looking at us in the parking lot, while leaning against her car. I shrugged, and got in. But Rosalie refused to let it drop, and continued bugging me, until I snapped.

"Will you _please_ stop? I don't _know_ the answers to most of your questions, so why don't you ask _her_?" Nobody moved for a good three seconds. Rosalie huffed, and turned her back on me, and I started the car again. Then, Alice's face went blank, and Edward hissed, and then began to laugh.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Sh-she's gonna steal J-jasper's phone, a-and r-run off with it, th-then ask him about being a v-vampire." Alice said, laughing so hard that she would have been bawling if she had been human. Emmett started laughing next, then Rosalie. I sped up, trying to get home faster so I could go for a run.

They were still chuckling when we got home. I got tired of trying not to laugh, so I went for a run to the house in the mountains.

For the second time that day, I skidded to a stop in the clearing. The rubble was all cleared up, and there was a heartbeat inside.

"What the-" I began, when someone inside swore, and hurled something through a wall, which was followed with the gentle rebukes of an elderly woman.

"Pandora, you shouldn't do that. I know that you are frustrated, but taking your anger out on the wall is not a good way to deal with it. Why don't you try talking about it with someone?" The girl was finally calming down.

"I can't. It's just too painful. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I know for a fact that it's not hate that I used to feel. It's just- it's just that I don't know what to do. Earlier today, when I saw him sad, the only thing I wanted to do was to comfort him, and let him know that I was there to listen. I don't think that I'll be able to do it, what with all the confusion I'm feeling." I was confused. What was she talking about, and what did she mean by "it"?

"Then it's simple." I could feel the girl's confusion. "Follow your heart. And since your heart tells you not to kill them, then don't. Your family was killed five years ago, Pandora. Your brother wouldn't want you to kill every one you see for revenge. That would only lead to misery. No one wants you to be miserable- they just want you to be happy, and satisfied with your life. You're almost one of them, anyway, so it won't matter." I could feel the girl's relief.

"I'm sorry, Gram, but I don't know what to do."

"Try stealing his phone, typing a message, and then giving it back to him." So that is how she got the idea.

"It's better than my idea. Thanks, gram." The girl got up quietly, and I head her stretch.

"Now, clean up and patch the wall. I need it done, or one of the nomads could come. I'll need your stave; it needs cleaning, and I'm good enough with it that I'll be able to fight one off until you get back." Then I saw the girl. It was Pandora, the girl from school. She had thrown a claymore that was almost as tall as she was through a stone wall, without much trouble. I had a feeling that Emmett would like her. So she was strong, knew about us, her grandmother did as well. She didn't know I was watching her, but did know how to kill one of us. Who was this girl, and what type of history did she have with vampires?

Chapter 3 PandoraPOV

It was the day I was supposed to steal Jasper's phone, give him a message, and then have it reappear on his desk in science. Luckily, I was saved the work when Jasper walked up to me before class, and asked if we could talk somewhere private. I nodded, and followed him into the woods, before stopping in a clearing.

"All right." I told him. "First of all, you and your family are vampires. Second of all, my experience with vampires isn't good. Third of all, thanks." He looked at me confused, and his thoughts were whirling.

"For what?" He asked, still looking confused. His thoughts mirrored his question, and it was all I could do to not burst out laughing. Vampires could be so naïve.

"Showing me around, and not bursting out laughing or asking if I was feeling alright when I confronted you. Besides, it didn't look like there was a very good relationship between you and your family.

"Okay, backtrack. What do you mean when you haven't had a very good history with vampires?" His thoughts were whirling with something about Southern vampire wars. _So that's where I go next._

I was saved from answering when his phone buzzed. He looked at it, and cracked up. It was from Alice, and it said for him to kiss me already. It also said that I wasn't going to explain how I knew about the treaty, so drop the subject. He obeyed Alice, and kissed me. It was…shocking, to say the least. I had never been kissed before, and I was very hesitant to respond- besides, there was the fact that he was a _leech_. Then it started to rainI looked up, and let the rain wash over my face, as he slung his arm over my shoulders, letting me lean into him. It was rather funny- I had no emotional attachment to him, and he

"Do we have to go back to school today?" I asked him several minutes later.

"I don't think we'll be missed for one day. Besides, Alice said I should be ready to skip, and she's hardly ever wrong. So, no, we don't have to go back if you don't want to." I sighed in relief. I wasn't sure I was ready to face Jessica's meanness without emotional support, or anyone else, for that matter. I had made it fairly clear that I didn't want to be part of the social "Popular" group, and nobody had respected that yet, so I wasn't being too nice to the guys who refused to leave me alone. I had sprained one of their wrists in self-defense when one got too close, but they still refused to leave me alone. The question was if I killed in self-defense, would I still be charged for murder? I heard Jasper chuckle, then felt his fingers pulling me face up to his.

"What are you thinking about, Darlin'?" He asked me, leaving his fingers under my chin, and I didn't move them. If I did, I could be busted. I just smiled at him, but didn't say anything. He laughed, and hugged me. "C'mon, we don't want your folks to kill us for being too late home from school." I rolled my eyes.

"It's only gram and me, and she lets me be pretty independent, so we don't have much to worry about, but we should still leave." I started to stand, but he wouldn't move, so I had to relax. I didn't mind, really- it was comforting, having someone hold me like I mattered. The only other times I had felt like this was with my real mother, Suzan, my twin brother, and Julia. Julia was my best friend at the Institute, and had expressed some interest, but I turned him down. He was my friend when I left- now they were probably burning my grave when they saw the rubble, as was custom. I frowned slightly, but, of course, Jasper had to notice.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" He asked. I smiled slightly- it was impossible to believe him. _**My kind were incapable of mating**_, and were passed off as emotionless by vampires, but that didn't stop us from using their mating with us to our advantage.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." He didn't look convinced, so I had to distract him before he could continue questioning me. I whirled my head around, grabbing him, and drew his face to mine. He relaxed, and so did I. I almost kissed him, but stopped when our breath was close enough to mingle. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get home."

"Hey!" He protested, grabbing my hand, and spinning me around. I was grinning ear-to-ear, and couldn't stop. He caught my mood, and started to laugh. "That wasn't funny!" He protested in my ear.

"I thought so." I retorted smugly. "Now, that was funny and all, but I really do need to get home." He frowned, and started to protest. I put my finger against his lips, and he shut up. "Gram told me to call if I was going to get home late. Since I didn't do that, I'll probably be grounded for a month. Besides, I need to get home soon anyway, so we need to go." He frowned, but nodded. "Thank you." I told him, pulling us both up as he refused to let go of me. Then I caught the scent of several vampires.

"Relax." He told me, even though his gift was trying to do that for me. "It's just my family." Then something occurred to him. "How did you know that they were here?" I ignored his question, and focused on the possible threats that his family posed. Then I caught sight of the big one.

AlicePOV

Finally, Jasper had found a mate. It was about time, too, what with Tanya's increased attempts to move in on him. She refused to take no for an answer, and he was starting to get nervous. It got to the point where Esme had to tell him that he was not going to leave us, and telling Tanya to "Keep your filthy hands off my son!" It was quite entertaining to see Esme yell at Tanya like that, but we had to move because of it. But everything worked out for the better- soon after we had moved to Salem, Pandora had moved here, and met Jasper.

Edward and I had told everyone when it was safe to go meet her. We had warned them that she had a history with vampires, but Emmett had ignored it. Rosalie, on the other hand, hadn't.

"What do you mean by 'History'?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Her birth parents were killed by rouge vampires. So don't swarm her- she won't be able to handle it, and freak out. By the way, Emmett, she had very violent reflexes." He had already planned on sneaking up on her, but that wouldn't end well for him, though he would have deserved it.

When we got to the field, they were there. She wasn't in the best of moods, which was odd, considering what I had seen. Jasper was trying to calm her down, but she was quite agitated.

"Esme, you try talking to her." Carlisle instructed. I was surprised- he was the one that talked to nomads, and this girl reminded me of one. Esme stepped forward, looking hesitant, until Pandora walked forward to meet her, and stuck out her hand. Esme looked startled, but shook her hand. Then Pandora's phone rang.

"Sorry, but I've gotta take this." Flipping the phone open, Pandora walked out of the clearing. After several shocked seconds of silence, Emmett got a (Not-so) brilliant idea.

"Let's play baseball!" Silence.

"Really, Emmett? Baseball?" Then Pandora came back in.

"Well, there is supposed to be a thunderstorm in approx. five minutes." Everybody stared at her. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing Emmett's suggestion." Silence.

"Who was that?" Esme asked.

"Sorry, that was my sister. He doesn't call much, what with the time difference and all. Why?"

"You weren't speaking English."  
>"Yeah, sorry, it was Lithuanian. He doesn't speak English, which is the main reason why he's still in Lithuania with our parents. And she's obsessed with weather patterns, so she won't let me hang up without telling me what the weather will be like in five minutes." She glanced up. "Not that I need him to." She muttered. "Anyway, I'm Pandora. And you are…?" Esme shook herself, then introduced everyone.<p>

"Nice to meet you." Emmett told her, then dashed for her, and tackled her. Surprisingly enough, she didn't break anything when she fell, and fought back. She constantly twisted into humanly impossible positions, until Emmett was face down in a puddle of mud. Sure enough, it had started raining, and a clap of thunder startled Rosalie.

"Ouch." Emmett said into the mud. "Major self-confidence hit." Pandora smirked evilly.

"Sorry." She jumped off him, and stuck out her hand to help him up. "Good fight, though." He grabbed it, and yanked himself up.

"I'll say. Where did you learn to fight like that?" She shrugged.

"All over the place. Why?" he shrugged.

"No reason. Nice to meet you, by the way." She cracked a smile.

"Same 'ere." Then her phone rang. "Sorry, but that's probably Gram, wanting to know where I am. Bye." She took off, showing that she was also extremely fast.

"Wow." Emmett said, unable to think of anything better to say. "You sure she's human, Jasper?" something flew across the clearing, and Emmett crashed into the tree. But it wasn't Jasper- it was blond though, and obviously female. It looked like Pandora- then:

"Julia, what the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" Now Pandora was here. She looked at her, confused. "Damn." She muttered, then spoke in Spanish. "Julia, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" She rolled her eyes at Pandora. Then she was next to her, pulling her off of Emmett. She grinned.

"But I did learn English. You just need more practice in Spanish." She glared bloody murder at him.

"Jerk."  
>"Gossa."<br>"Really? Catalan? Do you try to come up with ways to torment me?"  
>"Yes. How's Gram, by the way?"<br>"Shut up, and see for yourself." Then Pandora physically dragged her away. Nobody moved for several minutes.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Trust Emmett to break a perfectly good silence with crude language.

"Emmett!" Esme admonished.

"What? She hits hard!"

"Wow. That's hard, coming from you." Edward commented dryly.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"  
>"Boys!" Esme shouted, making them stop wrestling. "This is not the time. Something is going on with Pandora, and it is not a case of annoying siblings." Emmett looked guilty now, and was probably apologizing to Edward mentally. Esme seemed to think so too, as she turned her attention to Jasper. "Have you noticed her doing anything unnatural lately?" Slowly, Jasper nodded. "What?"<br>"She threw a claymore that was half as tall as she is through a stone wall without much effort." Emmett whistled.

"Wish I could've seen that."

"Duh." Rosalie said, smacking him on the side of the head.

Chapter 4 EsmePOV

"Okay, Emmett, what did you see when you followed them?" I demanded as soon as he got home. He barely managed to swallow a sigh, and a rude comment-but he knew better, as I was going to find out what was wrong with Pandora and her sister.

"A fight." We all stared at him, and he quickly realized his mistake. "And I don't mean that kind of fight- I'm talking about swords, Pandora throwing Julia through several trees and vice versa, and a lot of bad language. Esme, I'm glad you weren't there- they both a very large, very colorful vocabulary." Now that was something that shocked me. I had pinned Julia for one that didn't really care about ser language, but not Pandora.

"For lack of a better word: Whoa." Edward said, causing the awkward silence to break, and for everyone to start laughing. Finally, I stopped laughing, and spoke.

"Agreed. Now, Emmett, you know how to get to her house?"

"Der."

"Then can you show us the way?"

"Why?"

"I plan on inviting her to a baseball game."

"What would that do?

"If we can get her to be the umpire, then we could see how fast we can go with her seeing us." Then Rosalie spoke.

"I have a feeling that this is going to backfire." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Either way, we need to figure this out. I'm not sure what she is, but I'm going to find out." I said, sounding determined. Then Rosalie froze.

"What if something like what happened to me is happening to her?" Jasper froze, stopping everything he was doing. In this case, it was smacking Emmett, which made him freezing look quite comical. Then what Rosalie had said settled in, and everyone moved at once. Emmett ran over, and scooped Rosalie up into his arms, making sure she would be alright. Edward and Alice were having a mental conversation, and Carlisle was trying to calm everybody down.

"We cannot be sure that she is being abused, though it would make sense, seeing how deflective of questions she has been. Other than that, we have no proof, and she appeared to be on good terms with her sister when we saw her."

"Aw shit." Emmett said suddenly.

"What?"  
>"It's three A.M. We can't go there now." Then we all realized that Jasper wasn't here anymore.<p>

"Jasper has."

"C'mon. We can't let him do anything stupid."

PandoraPOV

The fights with Julia were amazing. She was still ridiculously fast, even for one of us, and still sucked at fighting. It got to a point where she was losing so badly it wasn't even fun to pummel him. When one of the trees fell down because he slammed into it so hard, we decided it was time to stop. Well, actually Gram had decided that it was time for us to stop. She came outside and told us in a gentle voice that the trees hadn't done anything to us, and it was getting late. So now, I was in my room, dressed for bed, and sitting at my desk, writing a paper on physics.

"Somebody's feeling down." I swore, launching myself away from the desk, whipping around in a double flip, before realizing it was just Jasper, and landing on my feet on the bed. He held up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt me, and I pretended to calmed down.

"Sorry. I've had an interesting day."

"It's okay. I've seen some of the things, you've gone through, but why are you suddenly bruised?" _Aw crud_. I figured that what was closest to the truth would work best.

"I got in a fight with Julia."  
>"And she hit you."<br>"No. I threw her through a wall, and she had full right to retaliate, and she did. Why?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

"Liar." He threw up his hands.

"Fine. Esme was worried about you because you were deflective of questions and left so soon. Happy?" I looked out the window, then back at him.

"They're outside, aren't they?"

"How do you _do_ that?" He wondered, looking at me.

"The same way Julia can supposedly see the future." Though there was no 'Supposedly' about it- she could see the future, and was quite skilled at it.

"Meaning?"  
>"I have no clue how I do it."<p>

_Damn! _Shouted Emmett's thoughts.

_Hmm….I wonder how that works? _Carlisle's thoughts mused.

_Ohmigod! _Screamed Alice's. Apparently, she didn't like being near another psychic.

_I wonder what her hair would look like in something other than down or a ponytail. _Rosalie's thoughts commented. It was all I could do not to smack myself in the forehead.

I could practically see the disappointment rolling off Emmett outside. "Emmett's disappointed that I don't know how I do it, isn't he?" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That is what I meant. You know stuff that most people wouldn't know typically, and then you throw it into the conversation at a random point! Again, how do you do that?"

"Oh, tais-toi, sera de vous? J'ai besoin de penser." He rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously tired. Go to bed- oh, and Esme would like you to come to the baseball game we're having tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be there." I dropped off my feet, (Scaring the hell out of Jasper while I did so) and rolled under my blankets, hearing his family leave. But he didn't leave, so I had to pretend to be asleep. This was going to be harder than I thought. The space that I didn't occupy at the foot of my bed sank down slightly, and it was all I could do not to jump out of bed and yank the person's head off. Luckily, it was just Jasper. This was going to be a long night.

"I know you're awake." He drawled, and I yanked the covers over my head.

"No I'm not." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yes, you are, and you've been awake as long as I've been here. Do you want me to leave?" I ignored him. "How long have you been unable to sleep?"

"A while." I mumbled.

"Sheesh, and you were at your desk at three in the morning? How insane _are_ you?" I yanked the covers off my head, mock glaring at him.

"Shut up." I practically growled, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed, batting the pillow away from his head. Then I started pelting him with pillows, and he laughed harder, until one hit him squarely in the chest, making him fall off the bed. I froze. Slowly, he sat up, then started to laugh. I couldn't believe it. He had started laughing, when he should be trying to kill me. Now I was extremely confused. Not only was he completely screwing everything I thought about vampires, but, somehow, I had mated with him. Things were starting to get really weird. Then I caught his thoughts.

_What the hell just happened? She just managed to throw me off the bed with a pillow! How on Earth did she do that? _Aw crud.

"How did you do that?" He wondered. I had to stop myself from explaining everything, though his influence was really the only reason.

"I throw hard." He laughed, but his thoughts pointed out that he didn't believe me. _Damn_.

"Well, it's time for school. Come on, get dressed, and then get some breakfast. I'll be outside." I swallowed a groan. I'd have to pretend to eat something. This day just kept getting better and better.

"See ya later." He jumped out the window, landing in a cat-like crouch, and ran to the edge of the woods. I sighed. It would be a very, very, _very_ long day.

GramPOV

I was worried about Pandora. She was scared of what would happen if she got too close to that vampire. I couldn't help it- when Suzan vanished for years, my husband went into deep depression. The only thing that stopped me was the sixth sense that mothers have that will let them know if one of their children is in trouble. I knew she was alive, though I couldn't convince Alex. He died of a heart-attack due to stress three months after she vanished. Then, two years ago, she had reappeared, explained everything, and asked if I could take care of her adoptive daughter. I was amazed- we hadn't been on the best of terms when she vanished. Pandora was practically my grand-daughter, and she loved me as a second mother. But it was odd- she looked so much like Suzan, that she could have been her biological daughter. The same with Julia- they looked so much alike. And Suzan's beautiful brown hair had turned white-blond. It was sad that she was changed so much in order to help people who wouldn't even know she was helping them. She would be shunned by instinct- so would Pandora and Julia. It was still so shocking that Suzan, who loved people and animals, was now a master predator, and killed those who killed humans.

"Hi Gram!" Julia shouted, bouncing into the kitchen, with Pandora following at a much slower pace. She walked over, kissed my cheek, and said shyly: "Hello." I smiled. She was always so timid normally, but in a fight- you couldn't recognize her. It didn't matter how long she would know you, she was always shy and timid. It was getting quite interesting with the boys at school, how they mistook it for welcomeness, and then got a broken bone and several other severe injuries.

"Good morning, dears." I replied, pulling out a bag of the only thing they could eat- blood. They put it in smell-proof, metal water bottles for school, and said that they had allergies. As normal, Julia drank two pounds of it quickly, and yawned. Pandora stared at her, and she ignored her, as usual. I finished filling the water bottles with blood, handed them to the children. Both told me simultaneously "Thank you, Gram." I smiled. They could be so sweet.

"Have fun at school." I told them. "Are you riding together?"  
>"Nope." Pandora told us, much to our surprise. Pandora wasn't the person to get a ride from a friend- she was far too suspicious.<p>

"Then who are you riding with?" Julia demanded. She was always overprotective of her.

"Jasper. I need to get closer to him."

"What? You're riding with the LEECH?" she yelled. She gave him a back-handed slap that sent her flying over the island, and into the wall.

"He is here already." she popped his head over the counter, waiting for Pandora to smack her again.

"Okay, it's final. I hate it when you smack me." We both stared at her. Nobody moved for several minutes, until the doorbell rang.

"And that's him." I looked at Julia in confusion, but she shook her head.

"Later." she told me, walking towards the door. Unfortunately for her, it closed before she got there. "Damn."  
>"Language, Julia."<br>"Sorry, Gram." she waited thirty seconds, and then took off running. But when she ran out of earshot, I got a really bad feeling about what was going on.

Chapter 5 PandoraPOV

School was excruciatingly boring. I had covered the materiel that we were working several years ago, so I had nothing better to do than think up a good explanation for why I could see the leeches while running at top speed clearly. I settled with photographic memory, as it would work best, and I would only have to pause for a couple seconds before talking. Unfortunately, the pixie had seen something bad happening, but had no idea what would happen. I sighed quietly, not counting on Emmett being able to hear me.

"What's up?" He whispered.

"Nothin'. Just tired."

"Yeah, Jasper told us about that when he went home to get the car. How do you manage without sleep?"

"I do sleep. I just don't sleep when people are watching."  
>"I don't get it. But you'll probably fall right asleep after the game- Esme wants you to play umpire."<br>"Great. Just great." I paused, imitating being deep in thought. "Well, at least I have photographic memory."

"I don't get what that has to do with anything."  
>"Never mind."<br>"Alright." He didn't sound convinced. I sighed internally- I didn't really hate Emmett. He was basically a giant teddy bear once you got past the scary exterior.

Finally, the last bell rang. I wasn't looking forward to the baseball game, as it wouldn't end up well- I had a bad feeling about it, and Julia confirmed it earlier. It would not end up well-either someone would die, or someone would be taken away. Personally, I didn't like either prospect. But the good thing is that Julia promised to stay out of sight, upwind, but still in earshot of the baseball game in case something happened and I needed her help. Hopefully I wouldn't, but you can never be too careful. And something good did come out of his coming- I was finally allowed to forge a katana out of adamant along with a claymore. I was starting to get sick of those- they were half as tall as me. It looked ridiculous when I finished killing a vampire with one. Though vampires were, after all, half dead, so you couldn't really kill them. Just half way…

Frail-looking I may be, but I was stubborn, and a complete contradiction to what most would expect of me. Then I got a text from Julia.

_Get the hell away from the leeches and get home fast- there are nomads in the area._ I barely suppressed a growl. They were probably the ones who brought the bad happening to life. I just hoped I could get to them before they could get to anyone. Then I got another text, this time from Alice.

_WTF is going on?_ I sighed- it was actually quite amusing, how one slip could bring all of this to light. I had one thing left that I could do- and I abhorred it. I could reach into their thoughts, and delete the offending memory. But I had one major problem- (And it wasn't the Major, or Jasper.) I was in big trouble. Then I caught the scent of several human-drinking nomads. And Julia. Ohshit. I was lucky I was leaning against the car, as it would have been trashed, and I didn't want that. It would have brought up too many questions that I couldn't answered. Of course, Julia was fighting them, without much success. She still sucked at fighting nomads. But these were gifted nomads, so it would be harder. He was perfectly fine fighting normal vampires, but not gifted ones. Well, at least I could get a real fight in before I went to the game. Much to my surprise, it was a couple of newborns. Fucking _newborns_. This wasn't gonna be worth hardly any effort.

Sadly, I was right. Julia had already torched them by the time I got there, so I was useless. When she looked up, she barely had enough time to blink before I got her out of there, disguising our scents, and in the car, driving like the devil himself was after us.

"What was that for?" He yelped once he had caught his breath after me slamming him into the seat.

"They caught the scent of burning vampire. We're gonna need to be more careful in the future." she froze. "Oh, and you do realize you're gonna have to shut the fuck up and think on your feet during the baseball game?" she rolled his eyes.

"I can do that, you know." I slammed on the break, swerving to the side of the road, before turning to stare at him, with my jaw slightly open.

"You can?" I asked, incredulous. He sighed.

"Let's go home."

JasperPOV

_Where was she? _She had said that she was going to the library with her brother, and would be back a few minutes after I got here, and she wasn't here. When I finally stopped pacing long enough to notice what else was going on, I saw a large black dog with red eyes coming around the house. I whistled quietly, and it started coming over, when there was a rather large thump. I saw blond hair and pale skin, heard a mumbled curse, then silence.

"Pandora?" I asked quietly, and heard another mumbled curse.

"I was _sleeping_, thank you very much." She snapped, and I started laughing. It was just too damn adorable.

"You were sleeping," I began, trying not to start laughing again. "In a _tree_?" she scowled at me.

"Yes, and you _woke me up_." She mock glared at me, and I sent her a wave of emotions to let her know I was sorry. She pouted for a few more seconds, before finally giving up, and smiling. "So where's the game?" Next thing I knew, she was standing up and was right beside me. I jumped.

"How do you _do_ that?" I wondered aloud. She shrugged.

"Hell if I know. It's like a reflex. I don't think about it, I just do it." I frowned.

"You should meet Eleazar." I got hit with a wave of confusion at that. "He's a vampire, part of the only other known coven who drinks animal blood. His gift is being able to see potential and current gifts of humans and vampires." I got a wave of understanding.

"Oh." I laughed. She was short, and had this clueless expression on her face. It was just too damn adorable.

"Running or driving?" She asked.

"Running." I squatted down in front of her. "Hop on!" She snickered, and jumped on, right as I took off.

Running was one of the few things that I loved about being a vampire. Being able to let go for a while and just _run_ was exhilarating.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by two things. The first one was not having any extra weight on my back. Pandora was small, but surprisingly heavy. She had commented as it being all muscle when I asked. The second thing was having a large amount of amusement thrown at me. I skidded to a stop, spun around, and ran back. Pandora was on her feet, pulling small bits of rocks out of her hands, and, much to my surprise, snickering.

"Yer laughin'." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and while you've temporarily usurped Captain Obvious's position, is there anything else that you'd like to state?" I laughed.

"I like this new you." Without any warning, I grabbed her, swung her onto my back, and took off, grinning.

PandoraPOV

There were five interesting things about the baseball game: Edward was the fastest, Emmett was the strongest- and extremely protective of me-, the Cullen children liked to cheat in games, but were steadfastly loyal to their mates, the nomads were stupid, and Carlisle and Esme had a very large and colorful vocabulary when it came to someone threatening their "Children". It was ironic, actually. The family I was going to kill was protective of me, and the nomads that I would have finished off even if they hadn't attacked me tried to kill me. Honestly, one would think that vampires were so used to superior senses that they had no common sense anymore. It was starting to get rather humorous, actually- I was on the back of my mate's so-called "brother" who was currently running from the baseball clearing as fast as he could. And _damn_, he was fast. I probably could catch him if I wanted to, but I typically wouldn't be bothered. Just torture their mate and they come runnin' like the devil was after them. _Ha,_ I thought. _That's ironic. The Devil after some demons. Now _that,_ I'd like to see._ The only problem was fast unmated vampires. Although-

I was rudely interrupted from my violent thoughts when I was swung down from Edward's back, and almost immediately into Jasper's arms. My first response was to try and get out of his arms, but it didn't work too well. This was going to be interesting.

"What the hell is happenin'?" I demanded, arching my back so I could see his face. His eyes shifted nervously, before Emmett spoke.

"The nomads took an interest in y-" I cut him off.

"I know that. But what is _going_ to happen now that they have?" he paused.

"We don't actually know, but Jasper thinks-"

"I don't think, I know."  
>"Whatever. Anyway, the nomads are probably going after you as a challenge to us. Any idea of what to do?" I paused. At this point I only had a few options- I could tell them everything, and risk them hating me, I could still play human and let them take care of it (I almost shuddered at that particular thought), or I could play human, lure James out, and kill him and his coven. I went with the last one.<p>

"I'm from Spain." He rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." I shook my head.

"Wait. I'm from Spain, and we can use that." He was going to start asking questions, so I continued, starting to throw in a Spanish accent to make the act more convincing. "Generrally, when humans are thrreatened, they go back to where they feel safe. So, if we use that, and I tell Abuela that I can't handle it herre and am homesick, she'll let me go. James will think that I'm lying, and won't go to Spain, because that's what I said. So he'll be confused, and someone can hunt him down. When everything has settled down, I can come back." The _entire_ coven stared at me. My 'Spanish accent' was really just my Silver-eyed side coming out.

After longer than I cared to count, Emmett punched Jasper, and, in a slightly awed voice, told him "Damn, your mate is an evil genius." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Emmett, but I already know that from past experience. Any problems with the plan I came up with?" Emmett went into deep thought. "Here we go," I muttered, not trying to hide the exasperation from my voice.

"What will we do with you?" I sighed.

"My family owns an underground villa in southern Spain. We used it to keep cool in the heat. I can stay there." Emmett looked at me.

"You should be an evil genius when you grow up." I snorted.

"I doubt I'm going to grow up any more than I already have. My doctor said that I'm pretty much stuck at this height." Emmett fell over laughing. "Odd." I commented, gingerly stepping over his body, which was currently rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off. "Julia would pay to see this." I muttered, before looking around at the Cullens. "Well? Let's go!" Jasper shook his head, and walked over to his bike. I rolled my eyes at Esme and Edward's protests about its safety. "Edward?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me.

"Yes?"  
>"You drive a fuckin' Volvo! Those are quite easily the safest cars currently being made. So shut the hell up when you can't bear to put yourself in danger of being hit by a car that won't do any damage, for God's sake!" I snapped, and swung onto the bike behind Jasper. He grinned, and it purred to life, before speeding up so fast and turning out of the driveway so quickly my ear brushed the ground. I heard Esme scream, and Emmett cheer. I grinned into Jasper's back. This was going to be fun.<p>

Chapter 6 PandoraPOV

"Look, I like this less than you do, but I _need_ to do this, okay? I don't _fuckin' care_ what you think!" I snapped, spinning around to face 54. "For closure, if nothing else, so give me a fuckin' _chance_!" Julia saw that my temper was on an almost broken leash, and backed off.

"At least let me come with you!" She begged. I spun around, my short hair whipping around slowly settling around my face.

"What part of '_no'_ are you so unable to understand." I snarled at her, and slammed the door to my room closed. I spun around, to see, much to my horror, a shocked Esme standing there with both hands over her mouth to stop from crying out. The necklace that had the Institute's crest on it was out from where it was tucked under my shirt. I froze. I was fucked. Badly.

EsmePOV

I was shocked. She was the one who had been killing the nomadic vampires.

"B-" Unexpectedly, she was right there in front of me, both her hands clasped over my mouth.

"If you don't shut the fuck up she'll kill you." She snarled in my ear. "And, seeing as she's dead zero, I'd have to help her." I shut up. She dragged me over to the window, and shoved me there. "Stay." She hissed, and stalked out.

"Julia!" She roared. She seemed to be mostly animal. "I'm leaving!" The other girl seemed to be scared of her.

"Bye!" by the time Pandora got downstairs, she smelled more human than anything else.

"Goodbye, Gram. I wish I could stay, but I do need to go." Her voice was softer now, but still had a slight carnal edge.

"Thank you for coming, Pandora. I was, and still am, to be of help to the Institute." There was the sound of rustling fabric, and soft tears.

"I don't want to do this." I barely overheard Pandora murmur. It sounded like her face was pressed against something, probably the person who posed as her Grandmother's shoulder.

"I know you don't. But if you don't, more lives will be lost. Besides, if you were to stay with them, you would have to explain. So, please, no more tears. You look so much like Suzan, that it pains me to see." I heard a sniffle, and then all sounds of emotion from downstairs stopped.

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me- I need to leave now." With that, she walked back upstairs. I was terrified- if she was telling the truth, than she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I got in her way. By the time the door swung open, her eyes were pitch black again, instead of the feral silver I had seen.

"C'mon. If I'm supposed to tell yer coven, I wanna get it over with as soon as possible so I can start tracking the nomads." I was shocked speechless.

"But he'll hurt you!" I protested. She spun around to glare at me.

"Do I look like I care?" she ground out, and stalked away. I swallowed thickly, and ran after her.

"But-" She slapped me hard enough that my head whipped 180 degrees around.

"I wasn't going to kill you, but so far you aren't leaving me with a choice."

AlicePOV

"Oh my god." I whispered, coming out of the vision. Edward was just as worried, and neither of us bothered to hide it. "They've sent one. Rank 1, Pandora, Spain, Portugal, Andorra, France. How could we have missed it?"

"Why did she hide it?"

"I hid it purely because I was bored. They sent Julia because there was another coven in the area." We all looked at the frail, blond girl.

"Pandora?" Jasper asked, taking a step towards her. There was a ring of metal, and she was standing above him with a claymore out and pointed at him, and he was sprawled on the floor.

"It's physically impossible for us to mate. That gene was removed early in breeding. They made that mistake with Jeroge- they weren't about to make it again." We all looked at her, confused. "Oh, but, then again, you'd know him as Caius. He's bloodthirsty for a reason." she sheathed her sword, and turned towards the door.

"You're letting us go?" Carlisle asked. She paused, and turned back around. Her eyes were now silver instead of black.

"I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." she vanished, and reappeared behind Carlisle. Her sword slid out of its sheath with a ringing sound, and cut through both him and Esme in a single swing. The sword lit, and they disintegrated.

"Wha-?" she appeared behind me and Edward, and everything vanished to the sensation of pain.

PandoraPOV

"Four down. Three to go." I said in a calm voice. Turning to the leftover vampires, I saw that Jasper was in shock. "What's with the shock? You knew about me, and still didn't guess. Always giving the benefit of the doubt can get you killed." I cut Emmett down when he ran at me. "That's the first kill I actually regret." I stated with surprise, flicking the tear off my face.

"You…!" Rosalie shouted, and I grabbed her by the shirt collar when she lunged at me.

"What about me? I've heard everything." I thrust my sword through her chest. She stared at me.

"Why?"

"It's my job. I have no other reason." she disintegrated. I turned to face Jasper. He was still in shock. "_Get_ _over_ _it_ and fight me. It's no fun if you just sit there." He stared at me.

"Why did you kill them?" I sighed.

"It's why I was bred." I looked at him, and felt a twinge of pity for the first time. "I told you- we can't mate. But, if we could- I'd want it to be you." I gave him a half-smile, and turned away.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm taking you back to the Institute, so you can teach the trainees." He glared at me, and stood up abruptly.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Good. C'mon, then." We walked out, and I lit the house. He took my hand, and I let him. _Whatever floats your boat. _

THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END

* * *

><p>And it's done. Finally. Y'know, this is the first story I actually finished. My doctor who story is six chapters and twenty seven pages long. I'm going to let you imagine what happens next to them- so no sequal. Please rate and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the original version of this story was a rather sad romance story. Completely unedited and original version can be found at this link: read/9292

If you tell me, you can continue/finish the story. I don't really care—I don't like the story any more.


End file.
